Application windows, including windows for browser applications, are typically managed by an operating system (OS) in graphical user interface (GUI) environments. Traditionally, each page of browser content information is represented by and accessible via a link on one or more other pages. When a user selects a link on a given page, the browser application retrieves the selected page and displays it in place of the given page in the browser application window.
Recently, tabbed browsing has been developed. Tabs are used in browser applications to enable multiple pages to be simultaneously opened within a single browser application window. The user is empowered to open a new tab within a browser application window. Consequently, the new tab may be used to display a new page of browser content information without overwriting the existing browser content information already displayed in a current tab.